You're Welcome
thumb|250px"You're Welcome" é uma canção no filme de animação de 2016 da Disney, Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras. Ele é cantada por Maui. Letra Versão do Dwayne Johnson Okay, okay I see what's happeing here You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable! Well it's nice to see that humans never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes it's really me, it's Maui! breathe it in I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demigod What can I say except "You're welcome" For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky When you were waddling yay high? This guy! When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo! Oh, also I lasso'd the sun You're welcome To stretch your days and bring you fun Also, I harness the breeze You're welcome To fill your sails and shake your trees So what can I say, except, you're welcome? For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome, you're welcome Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground Oh, that was Maui just messing around I killed an eel, I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway And the tapestry here in my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been I make everything happen Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin' Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float You're welcome, you're welcome And thank you! Versão de Jordan Fisher e Lin-Manuel Miranda Jordan Fisher: Oooooh... I see what's happening here You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable! It's nice to see that humans never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes, it's really me! Breathe it in I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demigod So what can I say except "You're welcome" For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Jordan Fisher e Lin-Manuel Miranda: What can I say except "You're welcome" For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Lin-Manuel Miranda: Honestly, I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground Oh, that was me, I was messing around I killed a snake, I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway And the tapestry here in my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been I make everything happen Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin' Singing and scratchin' Flipping and snappin' People are clappin', hearing me rap and Bring the chorus back in Jordan Fisher e Lin-Manuel Miranda: Well anyway, let me say you're welcome For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float You're welcome, you're welcome! Versão brasileira Ok, ok Vou te explicar, já saquei Minha magnitude pode constranger Você tá chocada, eu sei é adorável! Os humanos nunca vão surpreender Vem com papai, cola em mim Pode botar fé, sou Maui, pode crer! Alguém como eu jamais nasceu Tá olhando para um semi-deus Vou te dizer então, de nada Pelo mar, o sol, o ar Eu arrasei, eu já sei, de nada Sou só o semi-cara do lugar Hey, quem levantou o céu sem suar? Você tinha essa altura, tá-da Quando esfriou Quem trouxe o fogo e deslumbrou? O cara é um show Oh, fisquei o sol num puxão, de nada E agora a gente tem verão O vento eu domei como eu quis, de nada Pro povo velejar feliz Só faltam dizer, então, de nada Pelas ilhas do mar que eu ergui Que eu arrasei, eu já sei, de nada Há, eu sei que sou demais, pode aplaudir De nada, de nada Mas não tem nada a ver Não, nem vou gastar o meu fôlego Pra te explicar tudo quanto é fenômeno O mar, a mata, o chão Ah, foi só Maui chamando a atenção Mando uma enguia bem fundo no chão Broto o coqueiro, olha o coco na mão Maui disse como é que tem que ser As minhas férias ninguém deve interromper E essa obra de arte aqui São as lutas que um dia eu venci Eu sou o tal, sempre estou no comando Olha só pro Mini Maui, tá sapateando Já te falei sou o rei, de nada Fiz o mundo e foi só um favor Eu arrasei, eu já sei, de nada Mas tô na minha hora e eu já vou Pode dizer, meu bem, de nada Pelo barco que emprestou Eu vou bem além, além, de nada Sou Maui mas não sou bom nadador De nada, de nada Brigado! Vídeos Saulo Vasconcellos - De nada (De "Moana") Jordan Fisher - You're Welcome (Official Video) ft. Lin-Manuel Miranda Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Moana Categoria:Canções de Heróis